


Mountain of Demons

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, cute winged horned skeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Demons live in the mountain, and they make it erupt every hundred years....if no one sacrifices someone to them in time.





	1. Sacrifice

Every hundred years, your village was threatened by the volcano, and every hundred years, someone was chosen to be sacrificed to the demons inside the mountain.

This time, it was you.

With so much ceremony, you were bathed in the holy spring, covered in oils and perfumes, and dressed in a simple white shift before your hands were bound and you were led up the mountain to the sacrificial cave.

The hike was hard in your bare feet, and your legs were burning. With just the shift, the biting mountain winds were chilling you to the point of exhaustion and you were almost grateful to collapse on the sacrifice platform to let the priests clean and bind your feet as well.

There was no point fighting this, after all. No other villages for miles, no one in your home willing to risk angering the demons, and it wasn’t like you were useful. You tired easily, you were weak and unskilled….a burden on everyone.

So at least you were serving a purpose. And the soft white blindfold they put over your eyes was a blessing, as you’d rather not be able to anticipate falling to your death.

You were lifted to your feet, and as the priests spoke in a language you didn’t know before you were shoved roughly forward and shrieked as you felt no ground beneath you. You’d been shoved into the hole in the ground of the cave.

There was nothing to do but scream and cry as you were flung to your demise, utterly terrified of the oncoming pain of impact. But instead of hitting the floor, you felt yourself slow down and gently drop into someone’s arms. Someone who as so large as to make you feel like a child had caught you and drawn you close to their chest.

A deep rumbling came from them, and you couldn’t help yourself. You buried your face in their shirt and cried. Shaken to your core, you just couldn’t think right now.

Yes, this was probably one of the demons under the mountain.

Yes, they were making inhuman whines and licking your face.

But they clearly were concerned for you and the warmth of their skinny body made you feel relief after the chill of both the climb and the fall.

He (you guessed it was a male since the groaning was very deep and the chest you were pulled to was flat) cradled you like a baby, his hands big enough to hold you under the arms as he shifted you to lean on his shoulder. Those same hands…oh heavens his fingers were bones. There was no other description of the thin and hard digits that were petting your head and supporting under you.

The shaking from the fall hadn’t stopped, but you’d run out of tears at this point and were just so tired. Under your head, the demon who held you was still rumbling softly, and he still was gently licking your face each time an exhausted tear escaped your blindfold.

You didn’t care if it was stupid, you just wanted to stay here. Being cradled and petted and cared for. You don’t know when you passed out.

–

Everything felt warm.

You snuggle into the softness of your bed and smile. There was no headache, no sore muscles. You’d just woken up because it was time. How nice.

And then you remembered what had happened to you and you sat bolt upright.

Your binds were gone, your blindfold was gone, and you were laying on a pile of furs. Your head spun as you looked around you and found nothing but terror.

Demons, six of them, with curling horns and fangs and not a scrap of skin on them. Their skulls were strange, so close to human but so far in different ways. This pair had a mouth full of sharp teeth, that set had jawlines smoothed to one piece, those had comically long jawbones….honestly you could hardly tell them apart if their horns and clothes weren’t very different from each other.

The one closest to you, the one who…seemed to be curled around your little pile of fluff protectively, had horns that swept back and only curled slightly around the side of his long jawed skull as they tapered to a point. He was curled like a baby, but decidedly facing you and putting his body between you and the others.

The wings around you were all bones, but webbed with different colors of transparent membrane. Your protector’s were a soft orange that contrasted with his white armor and blue shorts, shining bright against the black cloth covering the rest of his bones from neck to his clawed feet.

Was there any point trying to get away? As you looked around, you realized that was a resounding no. Your protector had slid you away from the entry hole and into some kind of large cavern with only two exits. You didn’t know where the exits led, and you’d have to pick your way to them across a sea of demons.

So you sat back down and curled up on yourself. No idea how long it would take for you to starve to death, or die of thirst, or be torn to pieces by the demons, so there was no telling how long you had.

The furs were backed with some sort of soft material, and you were getting chilled again from the cave’s temperature, so you snuggled underneath a few. Now all you could see was the protective demon, and that helped a bit. Only one otherworldly being for your mind to deal with.

Studying his skull, you noticed that he’d somehow closed his sockets. His jaw was attached smoothly to the rest of his skull, and strangely his only sharp teeth were the two fangs on the outer edges of his jaw. He was pillowed on his own hand and a very large, slightly worn red scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

Huh…not as scary as you’d thought a demon would be. Not scary at all, actually, other than being so big. You could even call him cute, if you stretched it. But this was coming from your stress addled mind, so you weren’t exactly going to trust your judgement at the moment.

Nobody was going to rescue you, you realize with a dull pang in your chest. Your village wasn’t exactly going to tell anybody what had happened, and none of them were going to risk the ritual not working for your useless self.

Maybe you could figure out how to climb up and out later. If there was a later.

For now, you were just glad for the furs, and for the fact that, at least for now, these demons had spared you.


	2. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These creatures are very strange

Everything is quiet, in the demon cavern.

You can hear them snoring, having spent enough time to be able to pick out individuals unique tones in the noises.

The one in front of you makes an occasional sound in his sleep, a soft noise as he shifts slightly, but it’s ceased to startle you.

Maybe you’d just…go back to sleep.

That seemed like a good idea.

The furs were warm and soft, and now that you were used to the noises of the demons, the rhythmic flow of their breathing was lulling you into the dark of sleep.

–

You woke up to a curious trilling, and jolted at a set of very bright star shaped lights in your face.

Hiding under your furs with a yelp, you had to give yourself time to wake up fully. You were not ready to face the demons the moment you opened your eyes.

Outside, you hear a disappointed whine, and some soft trilling and purring before a boney hand lifted the edge of your furs. One of the rounder skulls peered into your cave of safety, his large sockets holding the stars that had startled you. They were his eyes, you realize now, and he trilled softly at you. You just felt like all the demons were boys, for some reason, just…the way they slept apart from each other, the cut of the clothes that they wore, it all gave off an air of male-ness. 

The fangs didn’t exactly hurt either, not that lady creatures probably didn’t also have fangs.

But that was all speculation. And you had a very real, very curious demon watching you.

He only has two fangs, both of them barely peeking from his mouth when closed and slightly rounded on the end like a whale’s tooth. His horns, from what you could see, were curled tightly in a spiral around the sides of his skull like a ram’s. Cooing, he stuck his whole head under the furs with you, letting the lights in his sockets cast interesting shadows as he observed you with an inquisitive smile.

“hhhh,” you tried not to panic, but you had to force yourself to breathe deeper and calm down, “Hello?”

There was a gasp, and the fur over your head was pulled away. You look up to see the protective demon holding the fur and looking absolutely delighted.

He picks you up like a baby and hugs you to his chest, making happy chittering noises and nuzzling you. “What’s going on?” you ask in confusion as you’re cuddled, only earning you more happy noises, now also from the smaller, star-eyed demon who is hopping slightly in place with his smile having widened to show his fangs more.

“Is it….do you like it when I talk?” you ask, and are surprised when the protector holds you at a distance from him and nods excitedly.

“Oh. So you understand me.” Again, more nodding, also from the smaller one (this one is dressed in a grey shirt with shoulder pads and black shorts). 

The idea that at least they knew what you were saying made you so happy. They weren’t animals; they could be reasoned with. That removed a lot of your fear of these creatures, and you couldn’t help smiling.

As the protective one cuddled you again, you realize this is the demon who caught you last night after you fell. “Thank you for saving me,” you murmur, starting to cry again. 

He purrs and strokes your hair, and you even feel the smaller demon gently hug around your legs and purr as well. You don’t understand why they seem to care about your feelings, but you’re glad someone does.

You decide that demons is a cruel word for these two, at least.

–

Your two new friends seem to be the only ones awake just now, but then you notice one of the more sharp-toothed creatures has vanished.

“Where did your chompy buddy go?” you ask, and the protective one looks over at the empty space before gesturing to one of the doorways. “Oh, that way? Okay.”

Settling down, you return to letting the two examine you. They probably have never seen a human before, and you don’t mind letting them marvel at your hair, your hands, your feet, or anything. They respect your privacy and don’t touch anywhere on your trunk, but your arms and legs are free game.

Even though he’s smaller, the star-eyed creature still has a skull an additional half as big as your own, with your protector having a full extra head on you in skull alone. You can only really measure them this way, as the size of them is baffling. But still, their touches are feather light, even when trying to feel your bones through your arm and calf.

Their bones are warm, and surprisingly smooth, but what makes you finally giggle is the fact that they start to blush as they feel your fingers. The small one has a soft cyan glowing on his cheekbones, and the protective one is bright orange under his sockets. When you laugh, they both get sheepish and let go of you, but the smaller one scoots over and hugs you.

His purring and vocal sounds in general are higher pitched, but he nuzzles you just as softly as your protector. They’re so strong, even star-eyes here, and he pulls you into his lap without even trying. You ask softly, “Since you guys got to examine me, can I look at how your hands and feet work?”

Your protector plops down in front of you and trills happily offering you his foot. It’s like the dragon bones you’ve seen, with the foot bones long and the ankle moved further upward. Their claws aren’t that sharp close up, but that might just be these two. You think the others had more wicked looking ones but couldn’t be sure. He flexed his foot a bit, showing you how it moved, and you nodded, “Very nice. I’m sure you can run very fast with these.”

He beamed at you and made some kind of noise, puffing out his chest proudly. Seems he responded well to praise.

Star-eyes gives you his hands with a chirp, and you look at them. In reality, they’re very human-like, just larger and tipped with curved claw bones. Again, they weren’t exactly sharp, more blunt close up than you’d have thought.

“And you have very lovely fingers.” You get squeezed a little for your compliment, and his purring gets deeper. The vibration makes you giggle.

At least until you hear the growling.

From the doorway your companions indicated before, the missing demon had returned, and now he was stalking your way with a deep, menacing growl and a matching glare.


End file.
